


Electric or Just Static?

by Divvv



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divvv/pseuds/Divvv
Summary: Josie has always been the perfect girl living in her not so perfect world but she gets things done and always takes care of her sister. She is in control of her life.But when she meets this new transfer girl from Europe everything just feels OUT of control.Is she ready for these new feelings or is she just going to control everything?Penelope was forced to move into a new school from her private school in Europe. She was just expecting to finish her senior year with no drama and no attachments. Oh boy was she wrong.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. The plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This is my first story.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Any type of comment is welcome.  
> Enjoy? Yeah I hope you enjoy the read!

Josie was just thinking this day couldnt start any better. She had one of the best morning where Lizzie, her sister, woke her not because she was having one of her emotional breakdown but she had cooked breakfast for her. It was one of those rare days where she saw her sister smile and for this Josie was greatful.  
However, both of them knew that Josie was the one who could win the TV show Masterchef if she put her mind to it. Despite being better at cooking than Lizzie, who just last year could burn water, Joise didnt want to ruin her sister mood. So she held one of the burnt toast up she said ''Well i like it burnt anyway'' and gave a full toothy smile and thumbs up with the other hand.  
Lizzie, being well Lizzie, just smirked and said ''I thought i would do something nice for my little sis'' and pulled the chair opposite to Josie to sit and sipped her green tea.  
Joise knew something was up but decided not to question her sisters up beat mood and just bask in the happy vibe.  
''I miss mom'' said Joise nostalgically as she chewed the burnt toast.  
''I know, i miss her too. But she said she will be coming next week right?'' said Lizzie excitedly.  
''Yeah...'' '' but you know she cancelled the last 3 times she said she would come, so i honestly wouldnt be surprised if she doesnt come again'' said Josie. She didnt want to get Lizzie hopes up, just to see it being crushed.  
''mm yeah...but you know what we can do this time instead?'' asked Lizzie excitedly  
''What?'' said Josie curiously.  
Lizzie took a minute to come up with something then she shot up from her chair, dropping it in the process of getting up, and said ''How about you fall ill, and then mom will come rushing from Europe, and voila, she will be here!!!'' She said waving her hands infront of her to appear more 'French'  
Josie just gave her sister a dead panned look and said ''yeah how is that going to work Lizzie?! As you can clearly see i am fit as a daisy, fine as horse...or wait.. how does that saying go...."she said tapping her chin. "well whatever I am not sick is what I am trying to say!''  
Lizzie just gave Josie her sneaky smirk and with one of her eye brows raised she sat down next to josie and crossed her legs to appear more elegant and said ''Oh Josie darling, I know you are not sick, but we will pretend that you are, I was at potion class last week and i discovered a potion which will make you sick for a week i think. YESSSS and then when you are sick, mom will come rushing from Europe to see her little baby and take care of you'' Lizzie clasped her hand together and gave Josie a puppy look.

Josie just looked at her sister completely dumbfounded for few seconds. How in the world does she come up with stuff like this she thought but Josie wasnt going to give into her sister plan just yet, so she said ''Why dont you be sick instead, why should i go through all the trouble, its your plan anyways...''  
Lizzie just sighed deeply and said ''My little sister, did you forget that I have been already diagnosed with multitude of mental illness?! and besides me being ill wouldnt be a new thing to mom...but you on the other hand,OOO you are the perfect daughter who has never even had flu, suddenly gets sick? Oh sweetie this is NEWS to mom. Believe me if you want to see her, this is the only way''  
Josie just stared at the burnt toast in her fingers...she really did want to see her mom...ah heck might as well go along with this little stunt.  
''So i will be sick for a week..then what? I will suddenly feel better or what? how does this work? And when did you start to study anyways, this is news for Me!'' said Josie somewhat skeptically.  
''Okay the teacher is kinda cute and i just well...started to listen to what he said, he is really good, and potions is not so bad anymore'' said Lizzie sheepishly.  
''Ahh so thats the reason you are all chirpy in the morning, you have potions first period dont you?!" asked Josie.  
Lizzie just giggled.  
''Naww look at you being all cute'' ''Fine Lizzie lets do this, i miss mom, lets bring her home''  
''YASSSS'' Lizzie said hugging her sister.  
As Josie was putting her books in the bag she heard Lizzie huff.  
"Whats up Liz?" Said Josie knowing it was some drama that Lizzie was involved in.

' There is this one girl who just gets all of attention in potions, its so annoing, Penelope Park, who does she think she is, ugh i hate her''  
Josie just smiled, Lizzie has a new target she thought to her self. ''Hey, isnt that the new transfer from some European school?''  
''Ugh yeah, she is, she has this Europian thing about her and just pretends that she owns the class when she has litrally been here only for a day, who does she think she is?!'' Lizzie said clearly very annoyed that this girl has managed to get in her sister nerve in just one day and for this Josie was a bit intrigued.  
'' Dont ruin your mood by thinking about other people Liz, just...you know how Elsa said in Frozen 'Let it go...let it goo...cant hold back any-''  
''STOP for the love of god, i know you love Frozen but seriouly Josie i will 'Let it go' if you stop singing that song'' said Lizzie with her hands up frustrated.  
''Okay okay, i will stop...but like...'Do you want to build a snow man?'' said Josie smiling and singing in a cute baby voice.

Upon hearing this Lizzie couldnt be mad at her sister so she also just smiled and then joined her sister and both of them sang the rest of the song on thier way to school.

Their dad being the headmaster of the Salvator school they had few advantages. One being that almost ALL of the students had to stay in the boarding houses but for the twins, they could stay with their dads in the weekend, and the rest of the weekday in the dorms where they shared a room. Another one of the perks being that Josie and Lizzie were the ONLY one who were allowed to go to the dads and thus OUTSIDE...and so they would smuggle food and drinks into the school. Well it was Lizzie mostly smuggling drinks, Josie just covered up for her sister as always, and being the twin who followed rules, no one would question her. Everyone liked Josie, she was the headgirl and basically had a perfect score in all the subjects but not many people knew that Josie had a secret...not many people knew that behind this facade of 'perfectness' is a very sad and confused little kid who was forced to be an adult to take care of her sister needs. Josie always felt...alone... like she couldnt share her mind with anyone, but despite have insecurities she would always hold her head high for her sisters sake.  
Be responsible her dad had said so she shall be.  
Josie just listened to Lizzie mindlessely talk about another boy while walking down the hall when she saw a new face in the corner of the hallway, leaning aganist a locker. Her breath just stopped. Her legs kept walking. She kept staring at the most beautiful face she had ever seen. She kept walking then -BAMM- she slammed into a.... body?...a human? She quickly looked up to see who she crashed into and realised it was just MG.  
''Hey Josie, where is your mind at?! You nearly took me down girl, and i am a vampire'' He smiled cheekily and puffed up his chest did a biceps curl and said ''And i am strong'' said MG grinning  
''Oh i am sorry MG, i was....ermm... i dont know day dreaming i guess'' she said very quickly.  
''Its cool Josie, dont sweat it, i was just kidding about taking me down part, you okay? you are actually sweating" said MG slightly worried pointing at her forehead. ''Ermm yeah i need to go the bathroom, i will catch up with you in a bit okay?'' Josie quickly rushed to the toilet without looking up to see if the beautiful girl as she was too much of a distraction. As she was walking away she heard Lizzie say '' See you at lunch Jo, oh also dont forget the plan''  
Josie quickly rushed into a stall and closed the door, pulled down the seat and just sat still carrying her bagpack. She just stared at the door infront of her thinking ' What the hell just happened' .  
Her being bi is not a new thing only lizzie and MG knew about her and she was fine with the rest of the school not knowing, but she had never had this kind of reaction from anything, NO HUMAN Being had made her forget who she was...she was always in control of her behaviour... she just shook here head and took a deep breath.  
''Its okay Josie'' she said to herself, and took another deep breath. Growing up with lizzie she knew she had to rely only on her self so she learned to console herself as she had to be strong for her parents sake.  
She got out of the stall and walked up to the mirror to wash her face. Just as she was washing her face, another stall door opened and out came Hope.  
''Hey ya Josie'' said Hope. Josie just stared at her through the mirror.  
''Ermm i said hey ya josie'' said Hope again with raised eyebrows  
Josie cleared her dry throat and said ''You dont really talk to anyone and ..well i awas just surprised..'' Hope just gave her another raised eyebrow look  
''Err what i mean to say is 'Hey Hope wassup?"' Josie gave half smile. She didnt know what was happening but just went with the flow.  
Hope just said ''HA well yeah. I know, but i though since we are in Senior year now I might as well start to make friends or well acquaintance, you know just to hang and chill with''  
Josie just said ''Errr well i dont really do a lot of chilling but ermm you should try talking to my sister, Lizzie, she is good with parties and stuff''  
Hope just smiled and said ''You sell yourself short Josie, Ill see you around, take care until then''  
Josie just watched Hope walk out of the toilet and just stared at her self in the mirror ''What is going on today?!'' she asked herself.  
She shook her head and took another deep breath to calm herself and grabbed her bagpack stap to walk out of the toilet.  
Great Josie thought as she looked at her watch, she was late for her history class, she quickly ran in but everyone had sat down and her usual spot was also taken up.  
''Ah glad you decided to join us Josie, well just sit where ever you can'' the enthusiatic Mr Harrison said.  
''Oh look there is a seat next to our new tranfer student...whos name I cannot remember...oh please forgive me miss what is your name again?'' he said scratching his 'nearly' there beard he had been growing for the no shave November.  
''Its okay Sir, its Penelope...Penelope Park'' said a girl sitting in the second last bench.  
''Oh yes Penelope, Yes Josie sit next to her, and tell her what's going on with the class if i go off in a tangent like i usually do'' He smiled cheekly.  
''Okay Mr Harrison, the beard looks good'' she said smiling as she sat down next to the new girl and placed her bag next to her and took out her books and pens ready to start the class. Everything she needs right infront of her she thought.   
''Wow you are certainly prepared for ANY class, arent you?!'' a low husky voice said beside her.  
Josie looked at the voice being directed towards her and just stared (whats up with her and just staring at things today she thought in the back of her mind)  
The voice...belonged to the face in the hallway. Josie again forgot to breath and kept staring.  
''Eeelloooo hellooo'' she heard finally and saw hand wave infront of her face and then she snapped out of the zone she was in.  
''Errmm sorry i have been feeling weird today...ermm my name is Josie'' she said as she held up her hand to shake being the formal kid she was.  
Penelope just looked at her hand for a few seconds and looked up to Josies eyes, smiled and raised her hand to shake as well.  
When their fingers touched there was litrally electricity running through Josies hands. Both of them quickly jerked apart and Penelope just shook her hands and said very confused 'Um static huh''  
Josie just smiled at her but internally she was dying. Literally. She was panicking. Everything just felt like it was awoken by Penelopes' handsake.  
She tried to focus on the class for the rest of the hour but nothing, absolutely nothing could take her mind of the girl she was sitting next to. There were multiple of times during the class she caught Penelope staring at her, but instead of hiding the fact that she was staring, Penolope just smiled everytime they made eye contact.   
As soon as the bell rang, Josie collected all of her stuff quickly, and i mean very quickly and rushed off before she would had to have another conversation with Penelope.  
Josie needed to clear her mind. She need to get away from the beautiful girl so could focus.  
What Josie didnt notice was that Penelope was just as nervous as she was while sitting next to her. Penelope had literally bitten all of her fingernails off and she had put on that nail polish that is suppose to stop you biting your nails because it taste horrible but nope, she kept on biting despite it tasting baddd. And for the first time she was scared for some reason and she had no idea why. Penelope did know one thing though, and it was that she had to know this girl. She had to understand what just happened... xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. The party

Chapter 2

The next day Penelope was walking into the cafeteria for lunch with new "friends" she had made. She just grabbed an apple and a banana and just sat on a random table, taking very little note that she ofcourse had sat on "Lizzie and Gang" table.  
Penelope, who wasnt even hungry, just sits and starts peeling the banana when she hears a "You Bitch" and being the curious girl she is, she looked up to see who had called her a female dog and ofcourse it was none other than the bane of her exisitence, Lizzie Saltzman.  
"You just HAD to provoke me and sit in the very table that we always sit in, dont you?!" A fuming Lizzie said clentching the tray in her hands making her knuckles turn visibly white.  
Penelope just sighs not in the mood for a drama and just grabs her banana and apple and just stands to walk away from all of this unnessasry bickering that would undoubtly happen if she had remained in the table.  
Just as she signals her girls to get going she hears Lizzie saying "Oh look who is scared now, yes that right, just walk away with your servents" and Penelope had just about enough and she says pointing her banana at Lizzie "First of all YOU ignortant ass, I came here yesterday, I wasnt even aware that this table was taken. And Secondly stop pretending to be the HIBC of this school we all know what you are capable of when things dont go your way. And thirdly, they are my friends and unlike you I dont need servants to follow me and look after my needs."   
"Please Satan, just walk away before I smack you with this tray" says Lizzie aggressively.  
"Oooo I am sure you wouldnt want to do that, as you see girls who hit people get sent to hell...and just like you said, I am the queen of hell" says Penelope with her classic smirk. "On second though, I would like to see you try though"   
Lizzie unable to respond quickly enough just gives her a death stare and Penelope walks away with her friends.

As Penelope was waking away she sees Josie holding Lizzie's arm trying to calm her down. She just sighs and asks Amy, a tall raven haired girl, why Josie hangouts with Lizzie.  
Amy along with Rachel and Lily just look at each other and laugh. Penelope just waits for them to finish looking confused as ever and the Amy takes pity on her and while sitting down on another table holds her arm and says " Oh Pen, Lizzie is Josie twin"

Penelope thinks this is ridiculos and just laughs and says "Nice one Amy" thinking it was the funniest joke ever.

The three girls again look at each other and howl with laughter, and Rachel being the kindest among the three stops laughing but continues to giggle while saying "Faternal twins dont have to look alike Pen, Lizzie is few minutes other than Joise I think but they are miles apart in looks and personality"

Penelope just looks at each of them who continue to giggle and just shruggs, well she thinks i guess Josie will also hate me then and for some reason this thought makes her heart hurt just a little.   
She doesnt understand why just the sight of Josie just makes her feel weird things she has never felt. Everyone has known that Penelope is not the type of girl to date people but she has certaily hung out with men and women and those have never been more than just one night stand. She hasnt really found anyone she wanted to stick it out for the long run and in all honesty she doesnt really believe in finding happiness in just one person, or that marriage even works, her parents being the prime example of that. Being a single child to divorced parents has its pros but the cons always outweigh them. Two chirstmas? YEY! Two Birtdays? YEY!. Two bank account with two trust funds doesnt sound bad at all does it, when your parents are rich as the pope. But despite all this she just wished she had a normal family who just...loved her and gave her attention.   
This is the reason why she would not marry and produce a child who will be like her, sad and lonely.  
Penelope just sakes her head out of the dark thoughs she just had and then just listen to the girls drone on about their crushes and how boring History is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josie takes a seat next to Lizzie, trying to calm her down, "Lizzie just let it go alrite, she left, she said she didnt know that we sat here, also its no big deal, its not like we have our name written on the table is it?!" Josie mutters the last line.  
She doesnt really like how her sister talked to Penelope but she doesnt say that, she just listens as Lizzie says "THAT BITCH called me ignorant, IGNORANT?! Who does she think she is, i swear i am going after her and taking her down!"

Josie just sighs and looks at MG for help, MG having the biggest crush on Lizzie since freaking forever, looks at Lizzie and says "Aww Lizzie girll dont worry, you got us, why dont we do something you like tonight..like i dont know. OHHhhh How about we throw a Party at the old mill?!?!"

Josie just looks at MG with raised eyebrows and thinks "i told him to help cheer her up, and now a party, I hate parties" but she hears Lizzie hum an agreement and says "you know what, yeah lets do that MG, we havent had a party in a while...it will defo get my mind of things"

"Well, we know the drill, Ill print the flyers and Lizzie gets the booze and Josie will get the teachers on our side, the most difficult part is always yours Josie, but you know you are the best" MG smiles and Josie just sighs and nods at her fate.  
She just wanted to do her homework and catch up with some old reruns of Friends online but alas her destiny has been decided. She thinks to her self how romatic she could have been had she been living in the 1600s and how she would court a girl and woo ,her ask her parents for her had and marry her. Then she sighs, 'Damn I am chessy' she thinks to herself and smiles.

All the while not noticing that Penelope had been looking at her across the room and just as Josie raised her head she catches Penelope look at her and smiles, Joise couldn't help her self, she also just smiled and lipped 'sorry' and discretly pointed at her sister. Penelope just waved it off and lipped 'meet me outside in 5'   
Josie didnt know what was going on, with her heart racing she quickly finished what she was eating and got up to clear her tray said bye to Lizzie and MG and walked outside the cafeteria to wait out the 5 mins in the hallway next to the lockers.  
She knows Penelope said 5 minutes but she also knows that she had to get her heartrate down to prepare for what was about to unfold. She tried to reason with her self and told her to be calm, breath in, hold and breath out, how she had seen Lizzie do millions of times.  
She had breathed in and out about 3 times when she sees Penelope walk towards her with a easy smile, again just like last time, time slows down and she just stares at Penelope and keeps staring at her, and looks at her deep green eyes and thinks that is the prettiest color she had ever seen. and again just like last time Penelope starts to wave her hand infront of her to make her snap out of daze.  
Josie jumps a little as she gets her self together and squeeks a "Hey Penelope" trying so very hard to sound cool.

Penelope just smirks and says " My god was that a squeek?! That was adorable"  
By this time Josie is full on blushing, she know she is blushing as she can feel the heat coming off her face, but she also knows that she can turn even redder than ketchup if she continues to blush so she is desperately trying to cool her self down and takes a deep breath and says "Sorry for how Lizzie acted, she had no right to talk to you in such manner"

"Its okay Josie, also dont apologise for you sister, I can stand up to her so its no problem but I kinda have a feeling that she wont like us being friends" said Penelope  
Josie just shakes her head and says " I can make my own friends, I dont need her permission to talk to people if that is what you are asking, and also do we know each other well enough to call this(she points at Penelope and herself) friendship?"

Penelope just smiles and says "Well thats is the reason i wanted to talk to you, I wasnt really going to make new friends here but the girls seemed nice and I kinda think we could be good Friends sooo... i was wondering if you would like to..I dont know hang out with me sometime?" 

Josie just stares open mouth and...then she sees Penelope slightly hop from one leg to another and notices that Penelope is also a little nervous? She is confused as to why this confident human was acting in such manner and says " errrr YES" a little to loudly and startles Penelope.  
Josie says again in a calmer tone "Yes i would love to hangout with you, how about a party? There is a party going on at the Old mill, i am sure you will hear about this later, lets hangout there then?"

As soon as she said this, she realizes that Lizzie would hate her...but she didnt care about that, she would deal with the consequences later on, right now she was a mess and she was just talking literally from her heart.

"Party? yeah sure, I didnt take you for the party girl but i am sure there is more to you than what you show Josie" said Penelope with a smirk.

Is she flirting with me?! Thinks Josie but just as quickly as that thought came she waved it off and just said to herself not to take friendiness as flirty.

"Yeah, I am sure there is more to you too Penn, I guess i will see you around then" she smiles and turns to walk away when she hears "wait Josie, ermm can I have your number? I mean it would be easier to be friends if I had your number ...and we could like...keep in touch or whatever... '' Then Penelope just huff at herself takes a deep breath and says "We could get to know each other better if we were in touch is what i mean to say..." Penelope gives her a small smile, and at that moment Josie realized that she would do anything for that smile.  
Josie full on smiled and then noticed Penelope looked a little...wait is she blushing she thinks..."Naww Pen you look cute when you blush, you should do it more often, but I have a feeling that no one would believe me if I said that you blush as you have a reputation to uphold" teases Josie.

"Blushing? please i DO no such thing" she huffs " So about that number...?"

"Yeah yeah you can have my number...after we are friends, i dont just hand out my number to random stangers so Pen, how about I take a Raincheck on the number thing, huh? I hope that doesnt offend you"

Josie really didnt give out her number to people, she was a very private person and she liked to keep it that way.

Penelope just nods and smirks "I understand, I dont either, I will paitienly wait for you to give me your number" She sigh and says " who knew it was so hard to make Josie your friend...but I am sure you are worth the wait" and just winks at Josie and bows her head and walk away leaving a dazed Josie look at her behind. She has a great body thinks Josie and just smacks herself in the forehead and says out loud "FREINDS Josie just Friends" and walks towards her locker to get to books for her next class.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penelope walks away from Josie with her heart beating out of her chest. She has never felt this way. What is wrong with her?! She thinks to herself. She is very confident at everything she does, even when she is wrong she is stubborn about it and never let's other people walk over her. Despite being this way she is a litrally a puddle when she talks to Josie and the worst part is...She doesnt mind being this way with her.  
She sighs and heads back to the cafeteria to catch up with the girls and tell them about the party at the mill.  
"Party??! Oh yesssssss Its been to long since the last time I got drunk. I need this" says Lily who is known for being the life of the party and always comes up with wicked dares and is also a daredevil her self.  
"Oh yeah lily, it has been ages since I made out with someone too, so this would be a good time to make out with a fellow hot wolf, I hear they are wild...if you catch my drift girls" says Amy very suggestly.  
"Have you guys decided what to wear? I think I'll just go simple and wear a crop top and pants" thinks Rebecca out loud.  
"Oh shit, I have to go shopping now, Amy l need your expertise, please come with me to the mall after school? Please...pleasee" begs Lily with her hands clasped.  
Penelope just sigh and says "Girls, I am gonna head out, I have 2 free period and I still have to unpack a few stuff. I guess I will see you guys at the mill around 8ish? I have yet to meet my new roommate too"  
"For sure Pen, I am sure your rommie will be cool. See you later" say Rebecca   
As Penelope walks towards her room, she begins to wonder why she is letting Josie have this effect on her. She never let's anyone close to her, and NO one stays in her mind like Josie has, it's like a never ending record. But she just shrugs it off and thinks I need to get laid soon.  
When she enters her room, she sees a girl laying on the bed she had claimed. "Hello there fellow human, I kinda already decided that bed would be mind, I hope you dont mind" says Penelope   
"Not at all, I just layed in your bed to see how much I could annoy you, but you seem nice, sarcastic but nice. I like it"  
"Right why would you want to annoy your new roommate? Shouldn't you be in your best behaviour instead" asks Penelope with her eyebrows raised.  
"I could do that...but that would be fake, and I dont like dishonesty, also I just wanted to test your limits as you and I will be spending our spare time here"   
"About that, I could just call you human, but I doubt that is your real name, so what can I call you?" Asks Penelope.  
"The name is Mickelson, Hope Mickelson, and what shall I call you dear rommie" asks Hope will an exaggerated curtsy  
"Ha-ha you are fun, you may call me Park, Penelope park. And now that we are done James Bonding I kinda need to unpack few of my things" Penelope says as she points at her suitcases.  
"Sure get on with it then Park. I'll just watch you from here" says Hope as she lays in her bed.  
"Yeah sure...err that is not creepy at all" mutters Penelope thinking it's too low for Hope to hear.  
"By the way, I am part wolf too, sooo yeah I can hear you even when you lip sync" and gives a toothy smile.  
"Well good for you then, why dont you help me insted of staring like a creep, I cant promise it will be fun but it will definitely be faster for me. And you will get good kudos point from your nice and pretty rommie" smiles Penelope.  
"Ugh sure, I am free so I might aswell do something" says Hope and the both of them go on unpacking while Hope makes fun of Penelope at her stuff.  
After an hour When they are done, Penelope asked Hope if she is coming to the party. "Party? Oh ermm that's is really not my crowd"  
"C'mon Hope, it's my first party too, come along, I am sure it will be fun" says Penelope trying to convince Hope to come,  
Hope finally reluctantly agrees to go and both of them start to get dressed for the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Its chilly outside so Josie had decided to wear a yellow sweater and pants rather than her usual clothes. As she made her way to the old mill she saw a bright light coming through the woods and though this time Lizzie really did go all out and even put up LED lights like she said she would.  
When she saw the mill it didnt really look old and rusted, it actually looked very pretty with all the lights and there was also a huge bon fire in front of the mill and people were just basking in the heat of the fire  
Josie sees Lizzie across the fire Talking to MG very excitedly. As she made her way to meet Lizzie,she heard Lizzie say" Thank you so much for all the help MG you are the Best" and hugged him tightly. MG just blushed and closed his eyes trying to make the hug last longer. Lizzie stepped back and then said "Josie! You are late! But whatever we got everything sorted, I hope the teachers will back off this time as I put up a spell that wont transmit any sound for 2 miles, we can really party hard tonight and no one can hear us"   
"Well that's good. Yeah they wont come here, I made sure they have a little get together at Dorian's place. You know chess and boards game sort of thing" said Josie wishing she was there instead.   
Lizzie just looked at Josie with her eyebrows raised " well that sound BORING, I dont understand why people find that fun" said Lizzie sound very condescending.

"Well Lizzie I am sure you dont find it fun, as you have a brain the size of a damn peanut, you wont know how to play a board game if your life depended on it!" The three of them turned around to see Penelope with her arms crossed with a smug smirk next to none other than Hope herself. 

Josie had to tell her heart to calm down again, jesus fuck, Penelope looked so good with that leather jacket and white pants. Josie quickly held onto Lizzie and whispered in a quite tone "Liz, please dont"   
But it was too late. Lizzie had gone full on crazy mode.  
"Who the hell said you could come here, to my party?!"  
"Oh my my, why dont you ask your little sister princess? I am sure she would love to tell you"  
Lizzie looked at Josie with nose flaring and eyebrows fully raised   
"JOSIE? WHAT IS SHE SAYING" Lizzie shouted at her.  
Josie just sighed and thought that at least Penelope wouldnt provok lizzie like this, she just shook her head "Lizzie she is new, she said she wanted to make new friends, I thought I would invite her to the party so she make new friends, but I should have known better that the two of you would argue over petty little things" said Josie very disappointed.  
She looked up at Penelope to see that she had bowed her head as she felt guilty. Hope just looked like a deer caught in headlight having no clue what's going on.   
"Seriously you guys met like 2 days ago, stop bitching like a kid and just get on already, it's making the people around you have a difficult life" joise said pointing at the both of them and just sighed and walked away thinking she needed a drink if she was going to handle this kind of behaviour the whole night.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Penelope felt bad, like super guilty, she didnt expect that the night would begin like this. She also should have know not to mention that Josie invited her, and that lizzie would react like that.   
Penelope wanted to apologise but Josie just walked away so she decided that she would let her be alone for a while.   
"Okay Lizzie, I would like to extend an apology to you based on the fact that I had no reason to talk to you like that today" said Penelope as sincerely as she could.  
Lizzie just scoffed, "Please Penelope, no need to be formal, I get what you are trying to do, create a wedge between Josie and I, well dont worry that will never happen, she is my sister, she is MINE" lizzie yelled tha last word.  
"I just wanted to say I am sorry, but you really shouldn't talk about Josie like that, she is your sister not your property, she deserves respect Lizzie. I dont want to create a feud with you so for now I will back off, but if I see you do something....I dont like, I will definitely come and bite you in the ass...with my words obviously...not litrally, although I could send a rabid dog after you" she said with a smirk.  
"Dont tell me what to do Penelope, just back off already, I need to find joise"  
Then lizzie just huffed and walked away in the sea of people trying to find her sister.

After 3 hours (midnight)  
Josie was sitting in a log next to the fire, the party had started to slow down, there was a Khalid music in the background with the volume down but you could still feel the thump of the bass...  
"There you are, I have been looking all over of you" josie looks up to see Penelope look down at her, with the fire casting a light yellow glow aganist her skin, Penelope looked...ethereal.  
"You look beautiful Pen" said josie without even thinking, then she smiled and pointed at her cup and said "I also think I am tipsyyyy" with a laugh.  
Penelope just smiled down at Josie and said "you know what they say...a drunk person never lies"   
"Come sit by me you beautiful human, but I have to say, you hurt me when you and lizzie argue....I dont like it...one bit"   
Penelope took a seat next to joise and just looked at her hands and clasped them feeling unguarded. "I an sorry about that JoJo. I really didnt mean to hurt you, Lizzie just said board games suck and I....kinda like them. So i felt like she was indirectly attacking me instead."  
Josie look at Penelope, and with her free hands she slowly clasped Penelope hand, and just as she did that, there was another electricity?static that made both if them startled. Josie looked at Penelope in the eyes and held on to her hands and said "I like board games too...and I also like dancing, come dance with me beautiful"   
Penelope just laughed and her heart skipped a beat everytime Josie called her beautiful...she let josie pull her into the crowd of people slow dancing to Khalid soft voice in a low volume so people could still talk while dancing.  
They both looked at each other and josie being a confident drunk, put her arms around Penelope and Penelope gave her a small smile.  
"I like your smile penny, especially the one you just gave me...you look like a...cute...turtle. Yes it's the turtle smile. It gets me everytime"   
Penelope just cocks her head to the side and says " I have no such smile and I am definitely not cute!"  
"Aww Penelope, you are not only cute but also beautiful...you must have had a lot of people fall for you" says josie in a quite voice.  
"There is no one" says Penelope quickly looking deep into Josies brown eyes  
"I kinda have walls Josie, I dont really let people in much" says Penelope as she wraps her hands around Josies lower back.  
Josie looks at Penelope and hugs her, and whispers directly into Penelopes ears "I want to get to know all of you penny"   
Chills run down Penelope spine, she tightens her hold on Josie, she doesnt understand what's going on but she know she needs more...she cant really talk so she just holds Josie until the song finishes.  
Both of them pull apart a little, still holding on, they both look at each other and Penelope thinks to herself 'I am gonna kiss...' she doesnt even get to finish that thought as Joise leans forward and captures her lips in soft kiss.  
Joise is floating, literally, she knows she is tipsy, and she is also known to do things that she would never do if she was sober. But this kiss is one of those things she would never regret.   
Josie wraps her hand around Penelope neck trying to deepen the kiss, Penelope opens her lips a little trying to taste josie.  
Penelope moans as she feels josie slip her tongue in, and holds on even tighter to josie, she has never felt this way, she never wants to stop...she doesnt want to let josie go.  
Suddenly there a loud screech from the speakers, both of them jump apart, breathing heavily and Penelope hating that she was no longer kissing josie.   
They both look at each other, not knowing what to say, what to do, do they go back to making out? Or what now? Joise thinks in her hazy mind.  
"Everyone the party is over, please head back to your dorms" a voice said over the speaker.  
"So I should go, I... yeah" Josie hesitates.  
"No wait, let me drop you off, I am also going that way...so yeah"  
Joise doesnt find a reason to deny so she said "yeah sure"  
There were a lot of people walking towards the dorm with them so they didnt talk at all. They just kept walking with a respectable distance between them, although it was obvious neither of them wanted to be apart.  
Penelopes heart was hammering against her chest, she is looking everywhere else except at josie, she doesnt know what's going on. She has never been this...vulnerable...and this scares her. Alone, independent is what she has always been. And to feel this way scared her, really truly terrified her.  
"So this is me" says Josie as she stands infront of her room she shares with Lizzie.  
"Right, so yeah, good night I guess" says Penelope quickly trying to keep her distance.  
"Wait Pen, erm so that...kiss...it"  
Penelope doesnt let josie finish "yeah it was... great..but I get it you said friends and I respect that"   
"Erm can I have you phone?" Joise asks   
"Phone?? Uh okay"   
Penelope takes her phone out and hands it to josie unlocked, and josie just taps a few things and waits and hands the phone back.   
"I just gave you my number" says josie quietly  
"Yeah cool. So I am officially your friend then, okay I guess I'll see you around then Josie"  
Penelope just back up with her heart racing and quickly walks away to get to her room.  
She doesnt hear josie say "I hope we can be more..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...any thought?


	3. The class

Penelope immediately crashed into the bed after the party, she was exterrmely tired and as soon as she closed her eyes she started dreaming...dreaming about Josie wearing very little clothes and giving Penelope a lap dance in her sleep, 'oh wow look at her body's she thinks whilst still dreaming. Then suddenly she wakes up , gasping as Hope continues to throw pillows at her face and says "Stop moaning Penelope, who are you dreaming about?! God it doesnt even matter, we are late! Get up already!!" And process to throw another pillow at Penelopes face.  
"I am up, I am up, ugh, thank god I didnt drink too much last night, or else I would have had the mother of hangover right now"  
Hope just glares at Penelope "you ass, I have a mother of hangover right now, so please, for the love of Gods, can you give a hangover cure or some meds?"  
Penelope gets up from her bed, rolls her eyes and grabs one of her cups, fills it with water and gives it to Hope and says " here, water, it is the best cure" and gives a smirk.  
Hope just glares at Penelope and just grabs the cup and drinks the whole liquid without even breathing and then says "That's is NOT water?!?!? What did you make me drink? Ugh god I think I am gonna puke, move you ass" and Hope quickly gets up from her bed and rushes to the washroom.  
Penelope just laughs "you wouldnt have drank it if I had said it wasnt water, It surely looks like water doesnt it though? Well it's my hangover cure, I always make some and keep it by my night stand so i can have it any time, dont worry it take about 30 seconds to work and then you will be fresh as a daisy!"  
Hope walk into the room and says "Thankyou my dear rommie, I actually feel a lot better"  
"I am sure you do Hope, after all you did make out with Landon last night " and smirks at Hope, trying to entice her.  
Hope just mutters a spell and then suddenly all the pillows are being flung at Penelope, while she is trying to block her face and just laughs.  
"Do Not utter those words again, it was one night, it's not gonna happen again"  
"Alright, alright, I wont, can you please tell these...pillows...to calm down, I cant breath anymore" as Penelope struggles to maintain her balance.  
Hope mutters another spell and the pillows goes back to their original place.  
Penelope looks at Hope, with her short hair sticking out in every direction, and the pillows stuffing stuck in her hair and her black top, and keeps her hand in her chest trying to calm her breathing, and Hope just laughs at the sight infront of her.  
Just then there is a knock and then twist if the door handle and then a timid "Hello there Pen..." and the words get caught in Josies throat as she opens the door and sees Penelope...looking like...that...  
Penelope just looks at Josie and doesnt say anything, she just blushes bright red and just walks to the washroom. Josie just stairs at her walking away completely speechless.   
Hope watches the whole interaction, and howls with laughter, she looks at a confused Josie face and again laughs... josie doesnt know what to do.. so she just closes the door and walks to the classes, as she was thought "what just happened"   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penelope just shuts the bathroom door, and just slides against the door and sits on the floor whirling holding her head in her hand and just breaths trying to not to be embarrassed. She hears the door close, she ask "is Josie gone?"   
Hope just laughs and squeaks a "Yes"  
Penelope screams "I hate you Hope, so much, ughhhhhh that was so embarrassing, how am I suppose to talk to her again after she saw me looking like that?!?!"  
Hope just keeps laughing. "Penelope, dont worry, she just looked super confused and walked out, I am sure she doesnt think much of it"   
Penelope gets up from the floor, as she is in the washroom, she might as well shower and get ready for the day, she thinks maybe she can wash away her embarrassment as well.  
She hears Hope say " I am gonna go grab us something to eat, be ready by 10 minutes Pen"  
Penelope just mutters to herself and starts to get ready, and as she drys her hair, she sees Hope walk in with a plate full of food and says "Peace offering" and keeps the plate on Penelope's bed   
"I also promise not to mention that you were moaning Josies name while you were sleeping" says Hope cheekly   
"WHAT?!" Penelope turns off the hair dryer "Hope I swear to god, I will end you if you repeat this again" says Penelope as she points at Hope with the dryer.  
Hope just raises her hand in the *hands up* position and says "my lips are sealed" and smiles.  
Penelope just huffs as she sits on her bed to eat.  
They both enjoy the quietness of the morning after the chaos. After finishing Hope just nudges Penelope and says "sorry Penelope, dont worry, everything will be fine" and gives her two thumbs up as she walks away to her class.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Penelope was late, AGAIN, and the ever so polite professor Harrison pointed out that she will be getting detention after class today as lateness is not prompted in his his.  
Penelope just grunted as she sat down next to Josie.   
"So class well done for everyone making it, *as he smiles at Penelope* and today please take a good look at your seT partners...yes the one you are sitting next to will be your project partner for the rest of the semester!! YEY or NAY, I dont know what you guys feel but just know this project will account for 60% of your final grading"  
Penelope just hold her breath, she doesnt know what to do, she is very excited but scared shitless, her ever growing feelings for Josie is not something she I familiar with, and trending new terrorties is always a nerve racking experience.   
Josie on the other hand is just annoyed that she had to probably do most of the group work anyways as being partnerd up with anyone is just a waste of time.  
"So hey Pen, dont worry about the project, I will do all of it, I work better alone anyways" says josie as if it's the most natural thing to say.  
Penelope just stares at her, "Are you serious? Or just pulling my leg? I know you are probably used to getting things done on your own but partner means I do half and you do half the work"  
Josie liked Penelope, just as a friend she reminds her self, whilst she is contemplating the idea she hears Penelope say "hey...trust me, I wont let you down. I am not like the other girls, I say what I mean" and gives Josie the classic turtle smile.  
Josie just giggles at her, "yeah okay, you dont have to use your turtle smile on me, I...for unknown reasons trust you. And i dont do that very often"   
Penelope lightly touches Josie hands and runs her fingers over her arms, "thank you Jojo"  
They keep looking at each other, josie thinks Penelope has fantastic eyes, she feels like she is drowning in them.   
Penelope looks at josie's eyes, brown orbs that remind her of her favourite chocolate and she just starts to lean in a little big, just to get closer.  
A loud BANG makes them jump apart and hold each other hands. Lizzie is having an argument with Hope and saying how she would rather be dead than work with mutt.  
Hope just laughs and says "oh Cmon Lizzie dearest, just sit, I swear I sont bite, unless you want me to!"  
Lizzie just fumes and gets really close to Hope's face and says "I would like to see you try, mutt"  
Hope does something no one expects, she just grabs lizzies face and kisses her...and keeps kissing her... the weird thing is Lizzie kisses back and she has no idea why.   
They start to make out and everyone just gasps and stares at them.  
Mr Harrison mutters a spell that literally pulls them abruptly apart, and they both have their mouth hanging open.  
The whole class howls with laughter, thay goes on until for 5 mins when Mr Harrison has had enough and shouts 'silence' and then takes a deep breath, "well what is done is done, now lets get back to work people"  
Josie then notices that she and Penelope were holding hands throughout the whole commotion. She also notices that she is starting to sweat though the hands. She doesnt really want to remove the hand but she has to wipe off the sweat.  
Penelope doesn't want to let go of josie hand, it feels too good, and then she notices that josie starts to feel uncomfortable...so she loosen her grip when suddenly josie takes her hand and wipes it with her napkin and just as suddenly takes Penelope hamd back.  
Josie gives her a toothy smile and says "I get sweaty hands"  
Penelope laughs a little and says "you are too cute jojo, way too cute" and smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello? So how was that?  
> Well I dont know when I will be able to upload but I will try to do it as fast as possible.  
> Ermm yeah.  
> Until then  
> Peace


End file.
